


Objection - Tango

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, since you’re missing the basics and, as you say, I'm so uncoordinated, what’s your suggestion?”





	Objection - Tango

“Kota... really, it’s pointless to even try, I really don’t think that...”

The elder smiled, pulling him closer and quickly looking around before pressing a kiss on his lips.

“Let’s just admit that neither of us is particularly gifted for dance and cut this here?” he said, still smiling, and all the other could do was shrug.

“But we have to keep on dancing for work, don’t you think so?” he grimaced, then put on a devilish face. “I definitely miss the basics. And you’re uncoordinated.” he pointed out, most likely thinking it was better to stress the other’s flaws and overlook his own.

Kota scoffed, miserably looking at the rehearsal room where he and Kei had gone that morning before the others, trying somehow to learn the new choreographies.

“Well, since you’re missing the basics and, as you say, I'm so uncoordinated, what’s your suggestion?”

The younger seemed to think about it for a while, then he smiled again.

“It’s sad to dance to a choreography which takes up at most three feet of such a big room, isn’t it Ko?” he asked, biting his lower lip, a clear sign of an idea coming.

Yabu arched an eyebrow, puzzled, wondering how he was planning to cover the whole room’s width, but he didn’t have time to ask that his boyfriend grabbed his hand, bringing it behind his own back, then he took the other one and stretched it in front of them.

“Want to start from the basics, Yabu-san?” he asked, tiptoeing a little and kissing him again.

“Kei, I don’t really thing tango’s a good idea. We can't do anything basilar, go figure if...”

The younger interrupted whatever attempt at protesting. He started to take a few steps, then waited for Yabu to be the one to lead.

And the other said and made a few firmer movements, trying to keep in mind the very few specifics he knew about tango.

“Now we’ve got to turn around, Ko!” Inoo informed him when they reached the end of the room. “See? It was creepy to take up only a corner of the room. Now it doesn’t look so big anymore, does it?”

Kota didn’t bother answering; he kept focusing on his steps, keeping his boyfriend tight against himself, hearing him humming the classical tango’s motif, setting the rhythm for them.

Once they had crossed the room again Kota stopped and smiled, arching an eyebrow.

“What about now?” he asked.

“Now dip me!” the other replied laughing, while Yabu let him slip lower and took advantage of it to get closer, pressing their lips together.

It took them a while to get back up straight, hearing laughter coming from the door.

Caught by all of their bandmates, to Kota and Kei the room had never looked smaller than this.


End file.
